Chuck Norris (Fact Book)
Summary Carlos Ray Norris (born March 10, 1940) is an American martial artist, actor, film producer and screenwriter. After serving in the United States Air Force, he competed as a martial artist who won many championships and has since founded his own school of fighting, Chun Kuk Do. Norris is also a black belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsuand Judo. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Carlos Ray Norris, Chuck Norris Origin: The Official Chuck Norris Fact Book: 101 of Chuck's Favorite Facts Gender: Male Age: Unknown (He is somehow older than his own father) Classification: The Legend, The Perfect Man Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can taste lies, as well as hear silence), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Walked-off losing his legs in a car accident, presumably regenerating them), Technological Manipulation (His mind is connected to the internet. Can refresh web pages by blinking), Martial Arts (Skilled enough to keep up with Bruce Lee), Weapon Mastery, Nigh-Omniscience, Information Analysis (Can obtain the information he wants simply by staring at books), Time Manipulation (Can "roundhouse kick you yesterday"), Time Travel, Water Manipulation, Stealth, Heat Generation (His sheer rage can boil water), Fear Inducement (He will never have a heart attack, as "his heart isn't foolish enough to attack him". Even the Boogeyman checks his closet to make sure Chuck Norris isn't there. The very concept of fear is afraid of him. Evil itself went hiding after being stared down by him. Words assemble themselves out of fear towards him. Lightning never strikes twice in the same place, as it knows that Chuck Norris is looking for it. Outer space exists due to fearing the idea of being on the same planet as him. The entire French army surrendered to Chuck Norris, just to be safe. When he crosses the road, the surrounding cars look both ways), Transmutation (Once kicked a ten-dollar bill into two hundred nickles. Capable of un-scrambling an egg. Can stretch pennies into five-dollar bills), Law Manipulation (Can crush facts with his own opinions), Sound Manipulation (Able to play a guitar without the strings), Empathy Manipulation (Can make onions cry), Healing (Inapplicable; His tears are able to cure cancer, however, he is incapable of crying in the first place), Longevity, Power Bestowal, Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Has no trouble using Tabasco sauce as eye drops), Explosion Manipulation (Dynamite was originally invented to cure his indigestion), Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Is unable to suffer from brain freezes or frostbite. In fact, he is the one who "bites frost"), and Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universe level (The fight between Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee will culminate in the explosion and collapsing in the universe), possibly Universe level+ '(Can roundhouse kick time itself) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Is so fast, that he can run around the Earth and punch himself in the back of the head. Can roundhouse kick through time itself) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Rather than pushing himself up whilst doing push-ups, Chuck pushes the Earth down and back up) Striking Strength: At least Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Universal, possibly Universal+ Standard Equipment: As assortment guns and other weapons Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Supposedly knows all there is to know, sans the definition of mercy) Weaknesses: Can't cry Note: This profile only covers feats listed in the Official Chuck Norris Fact Book. That said, it does not include any memes, internet stories, or real life portrayals of this character. Note 2: '''Respect thread Others '''Notable Victories: Sonic.exe (Creepypasta) Sonic.exe's profile (Both were 3-A, Speed was equalized, Both were bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Nigh-Omniscience Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Water Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fear Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Law Users Category:Sound Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2